warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volhar
Volhar IIa, colloquially Volhar, is the only moon of the death world Volhar II, located in the Vigilius sector in Ultima Segmentum. Adeptus Mechanicus made an effort to colonise the planet in early-M37 but decided to leave it for resource extraction site and have permanent constructions built on its moon, Volhar IIa. After the events surrounding the world's colonisation, Volhar now resides in the heart of an artificial warp storm, Volhar Rift, and is a hellforge of the Dark Mechanicum. History In early-M37 the Adeptus Mechanicus forge world of Ivaldi Primus decided to expand the reach of the Red Priesthood within the sector both for political reasons and to aid in production. Having known for several centuries about the rich ore deposits on the death world Volhar II, it was decided that that was the planet to convert into a new forge world. Arriving in 289.M37 the conversion fleet found, that the tectonic activity on Volhar II itself had - since the evaluations made in late-M36 - become dangerous for permanent settlements. Constructions on world would not survive long enough to justify the resources wasted on their construction. Arch-Magos Valdis Closen, leader of the expeditionary fleet of Ivaldi Primus, wanted to claim the rich electrum and platinum deposits on world and decided to build permanent base on the moon of Volhar II. Heresy and fall to Chaos During the settlement of Volhar IIa, ancient archeotech was found on the moon, buried deep below the surface from prying eyes or scanners. This archeotech was vaguely mentioned in the reports sent to Ivaldi Primus in 299.M37 by the seemingly frustrated arch-magos. Whatever the archeotech was and whatever it enshrined within itself, inspired madness and corruption among the members of the expeditionary fleet. Reports stopped arriving on Ivaldi Primus and after five years of silence another fleet was sent to discover the expeditionary fleet's fate, only to find the world turned into a shrine for the Dark Gods. Launch of a device built on Volhar IIa, plunged the world, the system and most of the then-existing Nereides sub-sector into a warp storm so fierce it breached into the mortal realm as a fiery nebula. This event was witnessed on numerous worlds within and around Vigilius sector. After the Heresy When the unholy engines activated and the walls between the material realm and the warp were broken, many of the Dark Mechanicum did not survive the onrush of madness and roiling energies of the Immaterium. This was especially true in the case of those near the engines, built into the heart of the moon itself. Most of those who survived were changed by the exposure to the warp, including the Arch-Magos Valdis herself. Some became chaos spawn, mindless and twisted aberrations of their former selves while some aged decades in seconds or returned to the age of their prime. The latter was evident in the case of Valdis, her body become decades more youthful, losing most of her Bionics in the process, but gaining organic equivalents. As the hereteks struggled to comprehend what had happened, Valdis spoke out to them, making a stirring speech that the changes to them were either gifts to those faithful or full of potential, or, in the case of the chaos spawn, punishments for their weakness. Railed behind the newly de-aged Valdis, the remaining hereteks set to work finishing the construction of their hellforge and checking for any pathways into the warp storm, to their delight they found none, meaning that the loyalist forces had no practical means to attack them. As they worked they began to be contacted by daemons of Tzeench, acting as emissaries of their Dark Master. The words of the cunning daemons assuaged any fears the surviving hereteks had told them that Valdis's claim had been correct. Those that worked hard for their new master's favor would be rewarded they said, telling them that as an example of the rewards they offered, Valdis would never age so long as she remained within the warp. As the final key to secure the loyalty of Volhar, they 'gifted' a number of fragments of STC printouts to the hereteks. Each of them more pervertly corrupted of their original purpose than the previous. M37 - Present Locations Arch-Hereteks Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:Chaos Category:Worlds